1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a short pulse rejection circuit and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal distortion is caused when an electric signal passes through a noisy channel. The polarity of the electric signal may be changed due to the signal distortion, thereby causing a problem in a signal processing.
Typically, a low pass filter is used at an input terminal of a semiconductor integrated circuit in order to reject or remove a noise in an input signal. In such a configuration, a wrong waveform may be caused at an output of the low pass filter when the input signal includes a short pulse, such as a pulse width of 5 nanoseconds (ns).